


Women's Christmas

by MrProphet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Women's Christmas

A tray of ham and eggs; a flower in a vase and a cup of wine. A silver chain set with a wine-dark stone. No servants today; instead, the King brings breakfast to his Queen.

“What is this?” the Queen asked.

“The Women's Christmas,” he replied. “All over Camelot, my men are treating their women.”

She laughed. “And why do we get our own Christmas?” she asked.

“Because you labour all year, unthanked,” he replied. “I want you to know that you are appreciated.”

The Queen gave a pale smile. “You could just thank me the rest of the year,” she suggested.

The King smiled and kissed her brow.

“How long does Gaius think I will live?” the Queen asked.

“What?” The smile faded from the King's lips.

“I know I'm dying,” she said. “I felt it the moment Arthur was born.”

A shadow crossed the King's face. “You won't die,” he said firmly. “I won't permit it.”

She smiled faintly. “Oh, my love,” she sighed. “Some things even Uther Pendragon can not command.”

Uther set his face like stone. “You will not die,” he said again. “Or you will not die alone.”


End file.
